Quedate a mi lado
by shuly666
Summary: ¿que tiene de malo que una persona no soporte la soledad? ¿ y si es peor conocer a una persona que parece agradable pero que en realidad es un asesino? pasen y dejen sus review DeixSaku
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Los personajes de esta historia no son mios…sino de Masashi Kishimoto…

**Quedate a mi lado**

Capitulo 1:

He cometido errores y los he pagado como cualquier humano. Soy ciega ante el camino a seguir. Mi cuepo no soporta la soledad, siempre busco estar con alguien. Si, parece estupido pero aún así nunca imagine conocer tal persona.

Aquel joven rubio de ojos celeste cristalizados y que parte de su cabello caía sobre su rostro, tapando así completamente su ojo izquierdo salvajemente…captó mi atención apenas entré a ese bar. Debía encontrarme con Ino y Hinata, ya que acostumbrabamos a ir a un bar de la zona, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Cuando encontré a Ino y a Hinata, noté que la segunda ya había estado bebiendo y más que de costumbre.

Ino:- Hi sakura, al fin llegas…-saludó ino siempre simpática, cargando a Hinata de un brazo.

Hinata:- H-Hi…-apenas pudo pronunciarlo

Sakura:- Hi…etto…¿Qué te sucede a Hinata?- pregunté aunque era obvia la respuesta que esperaba.

Ino:- Tomó demasiado…la llevaré al baño.

Sakura:- ok…yo estaré por aquí- dije

Cuando voltié para ver la parte de la barra, el joven rubio aún seguía ahí: senatdo, bebiendo tranquilamente, por lo que veía no estaba con é respiro y sin apresurarme me acerque a él.

Sakura:- Hi…-dije sonriendole

¿?:- hag? Hi…-dijo algo sorprendido.

Sakura:- ¿puedo…sentarme aquí?-le pregunté señalando el asiento al lado de él.

¿?: -claro…-dijo con tono meloso.

Sakura:- sentandose- quiero…….

¿?:- dos doble…-imterrumpió el- yo invito…-dijo mintras me miraba.

Sakura:- ´´_por dios, es más lindo de los que pensé´´ …_oh gracias_…-_no me imaginaba esa adorable reacción de é nada.

¿?:- me llamo Deidara…-realmente estaba buscando conversación, al menos eso me dió entender.

Sakura:- yo..sakura- respondí- sakura haruno…-mientras tomaba mi trago.

La conversación siguió y siguió, su forma de hablar era muy encantaba.

En un momento.

Sakura:- ¿y que andas haciendo por aquí?-pregunté curiosa.

Deidara:- buscando…algo diferente….-dijo

Ino:- con que aquí estabas…sakura!-exclamó ella, vaya susto, no había sentido su presencia.

Sakura:- ino! ¿Qué sucede? ´´_¿justo ahora vienes a molestar?´´_

Ino:- pues veras…Hinata no se siente muy bien debo llevarla a casa- decía- pero necesito tu ayuda para cargarla, podrías?

Deidara se hacía el oido sordo pero estaba segura de que escuchaba todo. Yo quería quedarme con él y seguir con la charla pero debía ayudar a mis amigas también.

Sakura:- pues…yo…- miré a Dei con cara de tristeza- lo siento, debo irme.

Deidara:- esta bien, pero…¿volveremos a vernos?-preguntó

Sakura:- puede que si…o puede que no…quién sabe- le contesté dudando.

Deidara:- entonces…-se acerca a mi oido- te buscaré hasta encontrarte-susurró, en la cual se me erizó la piel al lijero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda,no podía creer lo que había oído.

Sakura:- ---yo…-no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo quedarme muda y clavada en la realidad de sus ojos.

Ino:- vamos sakura!-me agarró del brazoy nos fuimos del bar.

En el camino a casa, después de llevar a la pobre Hinata a su casa…

Ino:- oye sakura…-dijo ella, pero yo seguía pensando en las palabras del palabras…´´_´¿era verdad lo que me había dicho?¿o sólo me estaba imaginando?_

Sakura: cuando volví a la realidad- q-que ino?

Ino:- el sujeto con el hablabas en el bar¿ quien era?

Sakura:- ¿Quién?

Ino:- no te hagas la tonta, ese muchacho guapote…

Sakura:- muchacho…guapote?...- seguía pensando en él…

Ino:- oye bajá de las nubes!-

Sakura:- ah! Si…él…se llama Deidara y…parece buen chico…

Ino:- parece?

Sakura:- es que recien lo conosco…no sé mucho de él…sólo hablamos un poco…entiendes?

Ino:-si…entiendo…- al llegar al final del camino en la cual las calles se dividian…

Sakura:- ok…cuidate ino…sayounara

Ino:- tu tambien…sayo

Por mas que quisiera no podía sacarme a Deidara de la cabeza…aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez …_´´¿por qué…porqué no puedo olvidar lo que me dijo?´´_

Al llegar a casa, fui directamente hacía mi dormitorio…me recosté sobre la fría cama con la muñeca de mi mano sobre mi frente, cerré los ojos y medité un rato…

Deidara:- te ves bien,sakura…-al oir la voz rapidamente me senté y miré hacía donde venía la voz,deidara esa imagen: apoyado en el marco de la puertacon su camisa negra, los dos primero botones desabrochados y cruzado de brazo,era verdaderamente…lindo 0,0

Sakura:- ¿Qué hacés aquí?!¿como hiciste para entrar?! Respondeme!

Deidara:- oe oe…tranquila…sólo quería asegurarme de volverte a ver…-dijo mientras se me acercaba- sabes? No me convenciste en el bar-se arrodilla delante mio…

Sakura:- eso no explica como entraste aquí…-dije,mirando para un costado-¿qué es lo que quieres?

Deidara:- a ti, te quiero a ti- me quede atónica .no sabía que decirle…se veía tan encantador diciendo esas palabras, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente.

Sakura:- yo…-completamente sonrojada…

Deidara:- no digas más- pronunció el tranquilamente, en la cual se arrimó a mi rostro, nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban, sentí como una de sus cálidas manos recorría mi pierna izquierda mientras que con la otra la posó en mi nuca , por lo cual me atraía mas a él,me besó con mucha pasión…yo sólo me dejaba hacer…

Continuará........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

este es mi primer fic, sé que no es gran cosa (u.u) intenté hacerlo como un oneshort pero se me hizo mas cortante la historia...

pero espero que les guste igual...porfa dejen sus review...pronto continuaré el fic...

saludos

Shuly


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! se que me tarde mas de lo pensado jeje...es que estuve un poco distraida...bueno,espero que les guste el capitulo...**

**y agradesco mucho los reviews que me dejaron...de verdad, GRACIAS!! XD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura:- ¿Qué hacés aquí?!¿como hiciste para entrar?! Respondeme!

Deidara:- oe oe…tranquila…sólo quería asegurarme de volverte a ver…-dijo mientras se me acercaba- sabes? No me convenciste en el bar-se arrodilla delante mio…

Sakura:- eso no explica como entraste aquí…-dije,mirando para un costado-¿qué es lo que quieres?

Deidara:- a ti, te quiero a ti- me quede atónica .no sabía que decirle…se veía tan encantador diciendo esas palabras, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente.

Sakura:- yo…-completamente sonrojada…

Deidara:- no digas más- pronunció el tranquilamente, en la cual se arrimó a mi rostro, nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban, sentí como una de sus cálidas manos recorría mi pierna izquierda mientras que con la otra la posó en mi nuca , por lo cual me atraía mas a él,me besó con mucha pasión…yo sólo me dejaba hacer…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 2:

Sakura: ´´¿Qué hago?..si sigue tocando y...besando asi...yo...´´- No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía como me derretía de a poco, que poco a poco me entregaba mas a él, sin importarme nada, ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?, se ve que ya estaba callendo en el efecto del alcohol...que ironía...

Cuando se detenía, me miraba y sonreía dulcemente y volvia a besarme. sus ricos besos me volvían loca, claro no era la única que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Deidara: ¿Qué ocurre? te noto nerviosa...- dijo el rubio con risa pícara...era evidente que lo estaba disfrutando, si si.

Sakura: ¿ y te vas a detener por eso?- pronuncié sin pensarlo, no sé de como se me escapó esa pregunta estupida...

Deidara: claro que no...¿porqué habría de hacerlo?...- No sé como fue que alguien entró por la ventana sin imaginarmelo. Bruscamente Deidara se sobresaltócuando se dió cuenta, y yo con los ojos muy abiertos miré al extraño de arriba abajo. Su estatura era muy baja, parecía tener como 16 años, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos color miel que hizo que se me helara la sangre.

Sasori: veo que te estás divirtiendo...-dijo el pelirrojo dirijiendose a Deidara, ya de pie...

Deidara: si, eso es lo bueno de tener descansos...-murmuró el rubio- pero...a qué veniste sasori?- preguntó seriamente.

Sasori: pues, exactamente avisarte que se terminó el descanso, hay que volver...-decía el pelirrojo, ante lo cual Deidar bufó antes las palabras ordenantes.¿descanso? ¿ acaso solo estaba jugando conmigo?, si era así, no se lo hiba a perdonar, jamas!

Sakura: ¿cómo que descanso? ¿de que estan hablando, deidara? -ya comenzaba a impacientarme, no hiba a dejar que se fuera sin darme una buena explicación.

Deidara se quedó en silencio viendome como le pedía explicaciones, luego me dí vuelta, para enfocarme en el pelirrojo.

sakura: ¡y tu quien quieras que s....!!!- no terminé de decir la frase que Deidara me tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

deidara: ya sasori...enseguida te alcanzo...

sasori: bien, pero no tardes...odio esperar---

deidara: lo sé, lo sé...-pronunció deidara, el pelirrojo se marchó tal como entró, dejandome nuevamente a solas con el rubio, aunque...apesar de que ya no podía gritarle a sasori, él aun seguía atras de mi con su mano sobre mi boca. Sin embargo, comencé a sentir una especie de músculo queriendo entrar por mi boca, empecé a quejarme y a forcejear un poco para alejarme, pero no pude, solo vi que deidara sonreía macabramente.

sakura: ´´que...que demonios es eso?..¿que?- pensaba nerviosamente.

deidara: ¿qué pasa, no te gusta?- preguntó luego...alejó un poco su mano, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver...tenía en el centro de su mano, una boca?? Asustada hiba a gritar, en cuanto abrí la boca, estampó su mano otra vez, su mano me estaba besando! quedé atónica ante eso...como pudo hacerme algo así el desgraciado?!

Cuando vió que no podía mas, se apartó de mi, dos pasos atras, me voltié al instante

deidara: dime, te ha gustado,verdad?-preguntó con tono burloso. sonriendo de lado- no eres como las demás, me agradas...y mucho- murmuró despues, llevando su mano con la que me besó,a su propia boca, mostrandome con deleite como la lengua proveniente de la mano la frotaba contra la suya propia...me sonrojé completamente ante la escena, por dios este tipo está loco(si es un locoXD )

sakura:-frunciendo el rostro para un costado- solo dime quién eres en verdad....es lo unico que quiero saber...

deidara: huh? no es necesario que lo sepas....-fué lo que dijo, antes de dirijirse hacia la ventana- al menos no por el momento...- se sonrió y pegó un gran salto saliendo al exterior...

No lo volví a ver hasta despues de tres dias, cuando despues de visitar a naruto, mi amigo de la infancia, me habia olvidado hacer las compras para la cena.

Me despedí de Naruto y salí en cuanto pude...apesar de lo tarde que era, en las angostas calles de la zona aun habia gente caminando tranquilamente...

Compré lo necesario para la cena de la noche...pero aun no queria regresar a casa...asi que caminé por un rato más...

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarme con cierto pelirrojo deambulando por . me quedé parada mirandolo fijamente, mientras él seguía caminado en sentido contrario a mi...

Sakura: ...ah..tu otra vez....- le hablé secamente...

sasori: hum?......pero si es la mocosa de la otra vez...

sakura: mocosa?,...mi nombre es Sakura, idiota...-mucité a proposito

sasori: jej...de veras?

sakura:...y ademas tu eres el mocoso...

sasori: ah si?...-se acerca a mi oreja- quieres ver que tan mocoso puedo ser?- de inmediato me alejé de él...

sakura: ya basta! no me jodas!- grité y traté de seguir con mi camino...

sasori: como sea, niña...ya no puedes hacer nada, ya estás involucrada...

sakura: que? involucrada en que?- rapidamente me voltié pero el pelirrojo ya habia é pensativa por unos segundos...

deidara: hola,mi linda presea!- sobresalté al escucharlo

sakura: hola deidara...que estas haciendo aqui?-pregunté, aunque seguia pensando en lo anterior (osea de lo que estaba involucrada)

deidara: buscandote....quiero que me acompañes a un lugar...

sakura: a...a donde?

deidara: ya lo veras....

lo seguí, aunque no sabia para que...cuando llegamos al lugar, me sorprendí...no entendia para queria que lo acompañara hacia ahi...

sakura: u-una cueva?...-dije involuntariamente

deidara: sip...aqui no nos molestara nadie...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, y perdonen los errores de ortografía... u.u**

**dejen reviws! porfis**

**que anden muy bien todos! **

**besos!**

**Shuly**


End file.
